Sino-American War
The Sino-American War was a conflict fought between the United States and China. The Sino-American War was apart of the larger Resource Wars, which would end with the Great War. It was a massive armed conflict that resulted in the deaths of millions and was the bloodiest conflict before the Great War. History Background During the early 2060's, the U.S. and China were both struggling to find some of the last oil reserves in the Pacific Ocean. This brought the two super-powers head-on in international waters. When the Chinese tried to build their oil rigs over the Pacific oil reserves, American operatives would sabotage them. This allowed the U.S. company Poseidon Energy to build their own oil rigs on the last oil reserves, canceling out any chance of the Chinese getting any of the precious resource. Chinese politicians was enraged by the aspect of the U.S. owning all of the oil reserves, and after a series of failed conferences, the Chinese began to plan for war. Beginning of the War In December of 2066, PLA General Jingwei invaded the city of Anchorage and took the western part of the region; while another PLA group led by General Sun invaded the countries of Indonesia and Malaysia. The U.S. was caught by surprise, but U.S. troops were able to slow the Chinese advance. Quickly and without any resistance during the voting session, Congress approved the ratification of the Declaration of War againist China. U.S. troops arrived in Alaska to reinforce the battle-weary defenders, but many of them were not prepared the cold; compared to the combat-experienced Chinese soldiers which had already long ago battled in these extreme winter conditions. The early Chinese operations against the Americans proved to be successful in early 2067, as the U.S. was totally unprepared and unsuspectful of the invasion of Alaska. Thus, the Chinese were free to focus on using the resources of the recently conquered parts of India, Malaysia and Indonesia. With these resources, the Chinese were able to supply their military with a substantial amount of oil to keep fighting during the war. However, as Chinese forces began to spread out farther in occupied territory; the Chinese war machine would begin to slow slow and soon were pushed back in 2070. The PLA personal were pushed out of Alaska on January 8th 2077 after the PLA had been spread to thin by invading both Alaska (the US) and India as India fell, the US won and soon pushed back China from India on Febuary 4th 2077 The Chinese advance slows. By 2070, both sides had substantial causalties; most of the body bags coming from the Anchorage Frontline. Both sides were also trying to handle public outcry over the war, which was steadly increasing as the body count rose during the war. Anti-war protests quickly grew into riots as both governments tried to maintain order. The United States was particulary nervous over how the react over the already thin resource reserves cannot reach them, and the U.S. government began to plan more daring operations to end the war quickly. The Chinese had there own problems in Alaska, as civilians and U.S. special forces began to attack vital points of the PLA's war machine, including oil tanks and bases. The Chinese, by 2070, had already gained large portions of the areas around Anchorage; with the only real resistance by the U.S. Army coming from the east by the flatlands and bombers. According to the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, the Chinese had managed to take over the Coastal guns on the sides of Anchorage's mountains, but that was less than true. The U.S. in reality held on to the guns and used them successfully against the Chinese advance. Both sides had been entrenched for sometime now, and both sides had begun thinking of any way to win the war quickly. The U.S. invades China After the annexation of Canada in 2072, the President of the United States began to become worried about the stability of the country. If the war continued on, the United States would just not have enough resources and money to keep the country afloat in the times of economic hardship. So, working with top U.S. Military leaders, the President began working on an operation that would change the tide of the war in favor of the United States. Meanwhile, the Chinese and U.S. both began using biological and chemical shells and bombs to clear the resistance in each others positions. Soldiers would be found dead on snow laden ground with horrible deformities, a grusome sight for most of the new recruits in the Anchorage Campaign. In order to conflict with biological attacks, the President of the United States formed the Pan-Immunity Virion Project (the predecessor to the FEV project) as a way to immunize U.S. soldiers so that they would be safe from these attacks. China on the other hand, concluded that their troops were expendable, and continued with their campaign regardless of losses. Then, on April 11, 2074, the President's gamechanging operation was launched into China. U.S. Army and Marine forces landed in the Hangzhou Bay near the Yangtze River in order to cut off Chinese supply lines to the south. Many officials thought that the U.S. task force would quickly beat the Chinese in a matter of weeks. But the invasion of the Chinese mainland soon proved to be flawed, as the combined Chinese defeneses, as well as T-45d power armored units getting stuck in rice paddies, began to drain the United States' resources and man power. After a matter of monthes however, the U.S. managed to gain air supperiority over the Yangtze area, and began causing heavy casualties on the PLA side. With support going to the Anchorage invasion, invasions of other countries, and trying to counter other American operations, the PLA defenders in Yangtze soon found the struggle hopeless. On Junr 24, 2076, the Chinese line defending the Yangtze was overrun by a massive American armored assault. New T-51b units, tank reinforcements, and American shock troops, took the battered PLA troops by suprise. The American units attacked at 1:40 am; with most Chinese troops asleep, they were easy prey. U.S. bombers kicked off the fire fight by dropping a full payload on the PLA lines shortly before the main attack. While the Chinese were taking cover, over 3,000 American shock troopers charged the line, supported by 1,500 T-51b units, and 600 M-75/M-56 tanks. Before the PLA troops could even load their rifles, U.S. soldiers torched the trenches with flamethrowers and incendiary grenades. Those who survived the blaze only lived long enough to be shot numerous times. American orders were to take no prisoners; most PLA soldiers didn't get a single shot off before taking 20 bullets to the chest. In just under 30 minutes, 10,000 Chinese soldiers lay dead, with not a single American casualty. The battle of Yangtze proved to be a turning point in the war, while the PLA lost almost 10 times as many men as the the U.S., they still always had the initiative. But after that massive battle, the Chinese began loosing one battle after another. This would end up leading to the Chinese realizing defeat, and ultimatly, starting The Great War. Unrealistic portrail of the war in the Anchorage Reclamation Simulation In the 2070's when General Constantine chase was making his priced simulation, he was so caught up in trying to make it exciting, that it became a completely unrealistic portrail of the war with China. He wanted to make the soldier playing the simulation, have to deal with insurmountable odds, and make it seem like he alone, led America to victory. In reality, China only had the upper hand for the first two months. While the attack did take America by surprise, the "Guns of Anchorage" the massive coastal cannons on the ridge above Anchorage halted the PLA's naval advance for long enough that the U.S. could re-establish air superiority. Which brings us to the first unrealism in the simulation: The Chinese bombers flying over head and the coastal guns firing on American Soldiers. During the course of the campaign China used their strategic bombers as conventional bombers, to destroy U.S. positions in Alaska. It is implied in the simulation that this went on for the entire course of the campaign. In reality, China had the sir dominance for only a month and a half, before a U.S. no fly zone began making mince meat of any Chinese plane dumb enough to venture into American airspace. F-108 interceptors and F-8U fighters formed an impenetrable air defence around U.S. airspace. The only Chinese aircraft flying by the first year were small recon bi-planes, which had a very low radar signature. Also, "The Guns of Anchorage" were never taken over by Chinese soldiers and used on the trenches, they remained in American hands until the end of the war in 2077. General Constantine Chase felt that the guns China actually used (smaller pack howitzers) didn't give the simulation player the overwhelmed feeling it should have. That brings us to the second unrealism, the fact that China did not occupy Anchorage for all ten years of the "Reclamation Period". China only held on to Anchorage for the first two years, afterward, Chinese military operations in Alaska continued else where until 2072 when they pulled out completely to reinforce their embattled comrades elsewhere in the Pacific. The third and final unrealism is the quote from General Chase saying "Chimera tanks are better than anything we got". This was a drastic overstatement, because at the time, U.S. tanks were so vastly superior to contemporary Chinese tanks, that PLA troops had to improvise the Chimeras just to fill in for the losses of their standard tanks. In reality a Chimera was little better than the American M24A6 Chaffee light tank in service with the National Guard. Those American light tanks were decimated in the first battles of the war, because of their light armor and light gun. Chimeras were little better, their mining lasers would damage lighter armored vehicles and positions, but when they faced any American tank bigger than a Chaffee, it would lose every time. Note from author: Now you may say, hey, if the commies pulled out in 2072, why did the Anchorage Reclamation period take until 2077 to complete? Well that's because "The Anchorage Reclamation" describes the U.S.'s battle with China AND the U.S. annexation of Canada, which was completed fully in 2076. So here it is in a nutshell: The U.S. was not having it's ass kicked for 10 years, but in fact it was the opposite, China never used our guns against us, and they didn't have bombers flying all over us. How do I know all this? I was in a trench for all ten years of it. Conflicts in the war *Gobi Campaign *Yangtze Campaign *The American Annexation of Canada *The Korean Campaign *The Chinese Invasion of Indonesia and Malaysia *The Manchurian Campaign *The Liberation of Japan *The Liberation of Indonesia and Malaysia Category:Events Category:Wars